Feelin' Myself
Feelin' Myself is a song by will.i.am, featuring Miley Cyrus, French Montana, Wiz Khalifa and DJ Mustard, released for his 2013 album #willpower. Lyrics I be everywhere, everybody know me Super, super fresh, what a dope styling Hunny on my wrist, couple karats on my neck Givenchy, keep the chickens in check All these car keys drive them chickens to my crib Dru Hill got somebody sleeping in my bed She give me IQ, that mean she get a head I just give her beats, I don't give her bread 'Cause we be in the club Bottles on deck And God dammit, God dammit I'm feeling myself 'Cause I'mma get it all And I'mma throw it up Like God dammit, God dammit I'm feeling myself Look up in the mirror The mirror look at me The mirror be like baby you the shit God dammit you the shit You the shit, you the shit God dammit you the shit God dammit you the shit You the shit, you the shit Montana: I be everywhere, everybody know me Catch me in the club hundred bottles on me I get busy like a one line In the drop getting head baby never mind We gettin' money why you playing with it Pool in the crib you could land a water plane in it Slick Rick looking at the mirror Big Daddy Kane bitch like Shakira 1.5 custom-made car Me and Will table looking like the bar I love bad bitches that's my fuckin' problem And I don't give a fuck that's my fuckin' problem will.i.am: And I don't give a fuck that's my whole M.O. I rock the whole globe with no problemo Been rocking coats since my first demo And now I'm banging hoes in the Continental And I done seen me slidin' out my dope ride I open up the doors, suicide I came from the bottom, the sewer side I made it to the top 'cause I do it fly Feelin' fucking lucky like the fucking Irish I see the whole game from my third iris I tour the whole world like a dirty pirate To give the whole club some Miley Cyrus Cyrus: Now everybody trippin' like they pop a molly Up in the club, is where you find me I do it real big never do it tiny If you about that bullshit please don't remind me I step in this motherfucker just to make it work I get on the floor just to make that booty twerk Shake, shake that shit like a, like a expert Shake, shake that shit like a, like a expert and Miley Cyrus: I'll be everywhere, everybody know me Super, super fresh, what a dope styling Hunny on my wrist, couple karats on my neck Givenchy, keep the chickens in check All these car keys drive them chickens to my crib Dru Hill, got somebody sleeping in my bed She give me IQ, that mean she get a head I just give her beats, I don't give her bread 'Cause we be in the club Bottles on deck And God dammit, God dammit I'm feeling myself 'Cause I'mma get it all And I'mma throw it up Like God dammit, God dammit I'm feeling myself Look up in the mirror And the mirror look at me The mirror be like baby you the shit God dammit you the shit You the shit, you the shit God dammit you the shit God dammit you the shit You the shit, you the shit Khalifa: Doobie in my hand, Rollie on my wrist Got a bottle of that thousand dollar champagne in my fist Women of your dreams sleep in my bed So now I don't need your brains I need my ass kissed But all my homies like give me some head Smoke joints 'til our eyes turn Indian red Take shots 'til our chests burn We got papers, bottles, mollies, all this let's get it started The bigger the bill, the bigger you ball The bigger the watch, the bigger the car, the bigger the star The bigger the chain, the farther you go, you already know The bigger the bank that's more hoes, n*gga And I done spent a quarter milli on clothes Coppin' them old-schools and puttin' foreigns on the road Real talk and if my fuel get low I roll up another joint, take a shot and reload, Pow and Miley Cyrus: I'll be everywhere, everybody know me Super, super fresh, what a dope styling Hunny on my wrist, couple karats on my neck Givenchy, keep the chickens in check All these car keys drive them chickens to my crib Dru Hill, got somebody sleeping in my bed She give me IQ, that mean she get a head I just give her beats, I don't give her bread 'Cause we be in the club Bottles on deck And God dammit, God dammit I'm feeling myself 'Cause I'mma get it all And I'mma throw it up Like God dammit, God dammit I'm feeling myself Look up in the mirror And the mirror look at me The mirror be like baby you the shit God dammit you the shit You the shit, you the shit God dammit you the shit God dammit you the shit You the shit Yes, sir Why It Sucks #The music video is ridiculous. #The song is essentially will.i.am and Miley Cyrus bragging. #The song is heavy with autotune. #The chorus is annoying and enough to wear on your nerves. #Miley Cyrus's poor attempts at rapping. Redeeming Qualities #The song is catchy. Music Video Will.i.am - Feelin' Myself ft. Miley Cyrus, Wiz Khalifa, French Montana Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Will.i.am Songs Category:French Montana Songs Category:Wiz Khalifa Songs Category:DJ Mustard Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Club songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Miley's Downfall